The 7 Mystic Crystals
by Sayurikko
Summary: In feudal era of Japan, a priestess must gather 7 mystic crystals to defeat the evil demon king who threatens to destroy the Kingdom of Mana. She and 6 other heroes must gather the crystals and defeat the evil demon. Will she succeed or fail the mission?
1. Chapter 1

*******DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. It all belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Priestess **

The day was peaceful for spring. A girl was helping a wounded man and just got finished bandaging his wound. She wiped the sweat from her head and sighed in satisfaction.

"There. That should help your wound to get better." she said smiling.

"Thank you Priestess Haruhi." the man said shaking her hand. Haruhi smiled and saw that man go off back to the village. The wind blew which made her long brown hair move along with it. Haruhi gathered her medicine basket and went inside the house and closed the shoji. As she went to the living room, she saw her father cosplaying as a woman…again.

"Father! Get out of my favorite kimono this instant!" Haruhi yelled furiously.

"But Haruhi-chan, you're kimonos are so beautiful and you wear your priestess outfit almost everyday." he said with innocent eyes. This was true Haruhi wore her priestess outfit everyday, because she helps all the injured people almost everyday. She sighed and was about to leave. "Wait Haruhi-chan! You should go to the spring festival tomorrow and take a break." her father said happily.

"Oh. Is that tomorrow?" Haruhi asked cocking her head. Her dad sighed and went to Haruhi.

"Yes. It's tomorrow, so you should go and have a good time," her dad said smiling, "and if you go I'll stop cosplaying in your kimonos" Haruhi knew that her dad was trying to make a deal with her. She doesn't want him to wear her kimonos again so she nodded her head and went to her room. Her room wasn't that big but it was ok for her, she went over to her dresser and looked at the kimonos she has left after her father took favorite kimono. She closed the closet and took out a small leather bag. She opened it and took out a beautiful sapphire stone.

"Maybe I should go to the festival…" Haruhi said while looking at the shining sapphire. Her mother has passed away and before she did, she gave Haruhi this sapphire crystal, which was her prized possession. "OK! I'll go to the festival. After all I do need a break sooner or later." she said smiling. She giggled and got up to get dinner ready. As she was going to the living room she saw that her father wasn't there. "I bet he went out to do some errand." she thought.

She just shrugged and got ready to make dinner. Haruhi was preparing grilled fish and miso soup with rice. That was her favorite dinner and her father will eat anything she will make. In about 1 hour she finished and went to her room again. There was something that was a bit unusual about her though. She can use water magic ever since she was five. At first she thought she was imagining it, but when she turned ten she knew that she could control it somehow.

But she can control it now and doesn't show it off into the public. It was dark and her father came back and he was tired. Haruhi came up to him and helped him into the living room.

"Whew. That was a good workout!" her father said cheerfully.

"He went out for a walk…for and hour?" Haruhi thought to herself. She just shook her head and got dinner out. "Itadakimasu." she said as she clapped her hands. Her father did the same thing admiring her way of saying it. Haruhi was used to her father always admired by everything she does something… in a cute way. They ate dinner in their everyday way that it had become a routine. She sighed, and put her dishes away and goes up to her room. After dinner she went to the bathhouse and bathed for about an hour. Then she went to her room and got her bed laid out and went to sleep. Dreaming about how beautiful it would be tomorrow at the spring festival.

The next day was as beautiful as ever. Haruhi woke up and stretched her arms while yawning. She was really excited today because it was the festival. Some of the villagers asked her if she could help prepare for the festival which she accepted. So she got in her pink kimono and saving her best kimono for the actual festival tonight. Haruhi went to make breakfast, but when she came she saw food already served.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked with a worried look on her face. She usually prepares the food everyday but wondered why her dad prepared the food.

"Ah! Haruhi-chan sit down and eat." her dad said happily. Haruhi sat down and saw her breakfast was leftover miso soup and rice. She smiled at the thought her father actually prepared food for her. So after breakfast her day went on and Haruhi grew restless for the festival.

When the sun was setting Haruhi was wondering what kimono to wear. She was trying to pick between a red kimono with yellow stars and a dark blue kimono with sakura blossoms. She put some thought in it and decided to wear the dark blue kimono with sakura blossoms. After she wore her kimono, she went to the front door to go out. Before she could go she felt someone tying her hair and saw that it was her dad.

"You'll look even more beautiful with your hair tied with a ribbon." he said smoothly as he tied her hair. Haruhi blushed and put her sandals on and went out the door. The cool air brushed through which felt good and she saw lights which meant that the festival has begun.

"I wonder what I should do first…" Haruhi thought to herself. She loves to play the throwing game and winning a stuffed animal. But she wanted to do something else, and so she went to the festival and saw a lot of people having fun. She smiled and then she bumped into someone.

"Are you ok hime?" a young man said. When Haruhi looked up to see who it was, she saw a handsome blonde guy with blue eyes that made her blush.

"Um…I'm…..sorry…" Haruhi stammered while staring into his eyes. He smiled and then saw a shooting game.

"Want to see my skills?" he asked with his gorgeous smile. She just nodded and they headed toward the game stand. He picked up a ball and threw it and got all the bottles knocked over.

"Wow, he's good…" Haruhi thought while she watched him to see which prize he's going to pick. The young man looked and saw a tanuki doll and picked that one. "A tanuki doll?" she thought and wondered why he picked that one. When he got the doll he came over to her and gave it to her.

"Looks cute eh?" he said with as he gave it to her. Now that she looks at the tanuki, it does look cute. She smiled and hugged it.

"Thank you." she said cheerfully. Before the young man could say something, another young man with black hair, purple eyes, and had glasses and approached the blonde haired guy.

"Tamaki, I've been looking all over for you. Don't you know not to run off? Even if there was a festival." he said with intelligence and making Tamaki be sad.

"Um… so your name is Tamaki-san?" Haruhi asked as she cocked her eyebrow. She remembers that his name sounds familiar but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Oh my heart wounds me for keeping my name from this sweet hime. Yes my name is P..." his speech was interrupted by the black haired guy.

"Yes, his name is Tamaki the idiot." he said with a smile but still had an evil tone.

"Kyoya! Why'd you stop my speech?" Tamaki said with angry eyes. Haruhi watched them bickering for a few minutes and just left. "Ah! Wait hime I wanted to know your name." He said but she didn't hear him and he slumped into a corner. Kyoya sighed and waited for Tamaki to recover from being ignored. Haruhi was enjoying the rest of the festival and then watched the moon.

"Tamaki-san….." she whispered. Then out of nowhere he popped up next to her which made her jump.

"Yes hime?" Tamaki said smiling. Haruhi was still breathing hard by the surprise. "I wanted to know your name but you left so suddenly." he said whining like a little puppy. Haruhi looked at him and wondered why he was acting like a kid.

"My name is Haruhi, I'm a priestess." Haruhi said and then Kyoya popped up behind her. "ACK!" she screamed as she turned around. Haruhi was breathing hard from Kyoya.

"Hmmmmmm. You say you're a priestess eh?" Kyoya asked with a sneer which scared Haruhi.

"Uh….um…..yes." Haruhi stammered while Kyoya was staring at her hardly. He sighed and whispered something in Tamaki's ear. After Tamaki heard what Kyoya told him, he jumped up with a smiling face. Haruhi just stared at the two boys who were all joyous just because they now know that Haruhi is a priestess.

"Well now that we know you're the one we were looking for, you're coming with us to the imperial palace." Kyoya explained to Haruhi with a smile. Haruhi was too confused at what was going on until a few minutes have passed.

"HUH?!" Haruhi screamed into the air.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters (It belongs to Bisco Hatori).**

**Chapter 2: The Kingdom of Mana**

While Kyoya and Tamaki were discussing about the trip back to the kingdom, Haruhi was too confused to notice the two of them talking. She wondered why they were looking for her. She was just a regular priestess helping injured people… well she could also use water magic too.

"Ummmm…Kyoya-san?" Haruhi said with a tiny voice. Kyoya looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. We'll explain everything tomorrow. So go home and prepare everything you need for this journey." Kyoya said with his glasses shining. Haruhi just stared while sweat was coming down. Tamaki recovered from being ignored and grabbed Haruhi's hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow Haruhi." Tamaki said charmingly and kissed her hand. Haruhi turned bright red and ran away from him. Tamaki sighed at her cuteness, and Kyoya just sighed and pulled Tamaki to a hotel. As Haruhi was going home she saw her father waiting for her at the front door. She was afraid of what her father will say when she is going to have to go to the kingdom with two strange guys.

"Haruhi-chan I got a letter from a person saying that you need to go to the Kingdom of Mana right away," her father said urgently. Haruhi gasped and wondered if it was Kyoya-san who has sent the letter. Then her father was happy all of a sudden. Haruhi cocked her head wondering about why he was so happy. They both went it into the living room to discuss about it.

"So you're not mad?" Haruhi asked, worried about her father. He nodded his head and passed the letter to her. She took it up and read it.

"_Dear Haruhi's father, it is crucial that your daughter is to report to the Kingdom of Mana with good bodyguards, and she will have to stay there for a couple days or months. As an apology for the inconvenience, we have prepared to pay 20,000,000 gold for you to keep, if you let us take your daughter with us. Thank you. _

_From, _

_Kyoya-san"_

Haruhi was on the floor horrified that Kyoya had bribed her father to let her go to the kingdom. She got back up and saw her father getting everything that she needs packed up and ready to go. She sighed and went to the bathhouse and took a refreshing bath. Haruhi still couldn't believe that her father actually accepted the money that quickly. Well he was an idiot so she shrugged it off.

"I hope that the situation isn't that serious." Haruhi thought to herself and finished her bath. As she was on her way to her room she saw her dad gesturing, saying to come here. So she went up to him and then hugged him with tears flowing down. He hugged her back and patted her head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's going to be alright, and I'll be here when you come back." he said comfortingly her. Haruhi cried until there were no more tears to shed. She told her father to sleep well and went to her room. When she got in she laid out her bed and blew the candle light off. She took her leather bag out and hugged it to let her sleep in peace.

The next day the sun rose up with a beautiful shine. Haruhi got up and yawned. She got dressed for the trip, wearing her priestess clothes, and went downstairs to get breakfast ready. As she was preparing breakfast she heard a knock on the front door. She washed her hands and went to get the door.

When she opened the door she realized that it was Kyoya and Tamaki at her door. Her eyes widened when she saw them. Before Tamaki was going to say hi she slammed the door in his face. After a few minutes she opened the door again, and when she did she saw Tamaki on the floor with his red nose. She gasped and was embarrassed when she heard Kyoya chuckling. Kyoya helped Haruhi carry Tamaki inside the house and set him on the floor.

"So, are you ready for your journey?" Kyoya asked. Haruhi nodded and set her father's breakfast on the table and got her medium leather back pack. Tamaki awoke and saw Haruhi in her priestess clothes and got up. Haruhi bowed as an apology about the incident. He smiled and bowed at her feet.

"I will protect you on our journey to the Kingdom of Mana." Tamaki said with grace. Kyoya went out, and the two followed him outside. Haruhi took one last glimpse of her house and promised that she would be back. As the three travelers were going through town all the villagers gave their blessings for Haruhi to have a safe trip.

Haruhi thanked all of them and left her father all the medication that they may need in her absence. She had taken care of almost all the villagers, so it was going to be lonely without them. When they came to the exit of the village, Haruhi said a final goodbye to the village and had set off. While the three of them were walking on the road to the next town, Tamaki saw that Haruhi had sadness in her heart.

"Don't worry Haruhi. I'm sure that you'll be able to go back…soon." Tamaki said, trying to comfort Haruhi. She sighed while nodding, but still looked sad. Tamaki sighed and tried to think of ways to make Haruhi feel better. "Haruhi I…" he started until he bumped into a young man with orange hair.

"Watch where you're going!" the young man said. Tamaki apologized while sweat was popping out. Haruhi sighed until she got bumped by another person that looked like the young man. Tamaki and Haruhi both gasped and the two twins ran away with speed. The threesome just stared at them with a confused look. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and told them to keep moving forward. Tamaki and Haruhi nodded and kept on walking, until Haruhi noticed her stone was gone.

She reached in all of her pockets and they were empty. Tears were swelling up in her brown eyes. Tamaki noticed Haruhi slumping to the ground and rushed to her side.

"Haruhi, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Tamaki said franticly patting her back. She shook her head and continued to cry. He rubbed her shoulder to comfort her, and then Kyoya stepped beside her.

"Did those two rogues steal something from you?" Haruhi nodded and rubbed her eyes with a blue handkerchief. Tamaki was silent and helped her get to her feet. He looked at Kyoya and started pulling Haruhi towards the direction the twins went. She followed him with Kyoya following behind writing something on a scroll. The three kept on walking on the path until they came up to a little town.

They stood and looking around for the two red headed twins in the crowd. While they were looking, there were shouts coming off from a little stand crowded by middle and young aged people. They decided to start there first and came over, and there stood the twins selling merchandise laid out on the stand. Haruhi saw her sapphire stone and pushed through the crowd.

"These are very rare items which are really expensive, but we're giving a big sale that is one day only!" the two twins said in unison with smiling faces.

"So how did you get all these items Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun?" an old woman asked with a smile. Hikaru and Kaoru both chuckled and wiggled their index finger.

"That is a secret miss. We never tell our customers how we got our items." said Hikaru, who was the one with his hair parted to the right.

"Try this lovely item! This is a very rare sapphire stone that is from the island of Kyoto. So who would like to claim this lovely item for only one thousand gold?" Kaoru held the stone in the air. His hair was the same as Hikaru's except his hair was parted to the left. Haruhi ran toward the twins and tried to swipe back her stone, but she missed. The crowd gasped at what she did and murmured.

"Give me back the stone!" Haruhi held out her hand with an angry face. The twins just stared at her and snickered. Haruhi looked at them confusingly and then Hikaru threw a smokescreen in the air. She covered her eyes and started coughing until the smoke dissipated. The stand stood empty while the crowd grumbled and left. Haruhi looked around to pursue the twins. Then she saw Tamaki and Kyoya calling for her.

"Tamaki-san, did you see where they went?" she asked with pleading eyes. Tamaki nodded and pointed toward the town's exit. The three left the town and sought for any trace of the thieves. Then Tamaki found the twins running and followed them till they reached a lake. The thieves stopped in their tracks and discovered that they were trapped. Tamaki caught up with them and took out a white katana while Haruhi and Kyoya followed behind them.

"You two have something that belongs to Haruhi." Tamaki held his katana, which was pointing to Kaoru's hand with Haruhi's stone. The twins cursed under their breath and tried to find a way out.

"Kaoru, we're going to have to use it here." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru. Kaoru understood and stayed put. Tamaki got ready with his katana while Kyoya stood in front of Haruhi. "We really didn't want to do this to you but you leave us with no choice." Hikaru shouted to them. The threesome were prepared with whatever they were about to do. Then Hikaru smirked and snapped his fingers. Abruptly fire started to approach Tamaki. Tamaki staggered while dodging the blistering flames. Kyoya carried Haruhi out of the way. Haruhi gazed upon the fire and recalled a painful memory. Tamaki noticed Kyoya and Haruhi and dashed to their side.

Haruhi quivered with fear and whimpered. Tamaki realized that she was afraid of fire and that Hikaru was causing her this agony. He charged at them and struck at them with his katana. Hikaru dodged, pulled out a dagger, and started striking. Kaoru did the same thing and attacked Tamaki. He grunted while the two twins attacked him from left to right. Hikaru was about to hack Tamaki, but then a mysterious shadow fastened itself on him, trapping him.

"Well hopefully that will restrain you and your brother." Kyoya adjusted his glasses and placed Haruhi down on the ground. She seemed to be returning back to her old self but was still trembling. Hikaru growled at Kyoya and saw that Kaoru was tied up just like him. Kyoya came up to Kaoru and rummaged through their bag of merchandise. He finally came across Haruhi's stone and gave it back to her. She thanked him and went over to Tamaki who was putting his katana back in its sheath.

"So what shall we do with them Tamaki?" Kyoya said casually and waited for Tamaki to answer. Tamaki was trying to think of ideas for the twin thieves and finally got a thought. Haruhi gazed at the twins, still irritated that they stole her precious treasure. But then Haruhi saw their clothes and realized that they were very poor, which were why they were thieves. Then she noticed that Kyoya and Hikaru used elemental powers like her and wondered if she wasn't the only one with unusual powers.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER: I ****DO NOT**** own Ouran high school host club or any of its characters. It all belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Chapter 3: The Twins Trick**

Haruhi concentrated on how Kyoya and the thief can use magic. While she was thinking, Tamaki was questioning the twins about their business while Kyoya was busy writing something on a scroll. As they were each doing their own business, a group of large bandits circled around them and were chuckling wickedly. Tamaki readied his katana, but then a bandit took hold of him and made him drop his sword. Kyoya was surrounded by larger men with sharp daggers pointed to his neck. Haruhi tried to help them, until the leader pulled her hair which held her back.

"Well boys, we caught ourselves some good catch today!" the leader shouted as he tugged her hair, that made her wince in pain. The gang tied up Tamaki with Kyoya, and tossed them in the same place where Hikaru and Kaoru were. Haruhi had her hands tied to the back and was sitting right next to the leader as he was drinking sake. "Let's rest for a little bit and then go to town." the others cheered and started resting or talked about something.

Haruhi glanced at the tied up group and wondered how they were going to get out of this situation. Well I could use my water magic but I might hurt the others Haruhi thought, glaring at the leader. She gulped and had to take her chance while the bandits were loafing around. Haruhi ran through the crowd and then a dagger cut the rope off her hands. Before she could reach the others, a big bandit grabbed her hair and pulled her back. The bandits were surrounding her until the leader told them to clear apart so he could come face to face with her.

"Heh heh heh… no matter how hard you try to save your friends, you're just not cut out to be the hero." the gang leader sneered at her and pointed a dagger at her neck. Haruhi looked at the knife and thought of an idea. She took a deep breath and exhaled, and mist started to cover up the plain. The bandits stammered and wondered why a mist was rolling in the middle of the day.

"Hey bandits, I'm over here!" Haruhi shouted when she was at the other side of the lake. The bandit, who was clutching her hair, saw a hunk of it in his hand. When the mist cleared away, Haruhi's hair was as short as a guy's.

"Get that girl!" the leader shouted while the underlings followed his orders. Haruhi raised up her arms and water started to rise out of the lake. The bandits stared in horror as the water started to come towards them. They tried to run away, but the water caught them and turned to ice, which stopped them in their tracks.

Haruhi sighed and went over to help free Tamaki and Kyoya. She took a dagger, which a bandit dropped while he was trying to run away, and started cutting the rope. As soon as she was done with freeing them, she started to cut the twins free.

"Haruhi, why are you freeing the thieves?" Tamaki asked her while she was untying them.

"I'm letting them go because I already got my stone back. Plus at least these thieves aren't as bad as bandits." Haruhi smiled and finished freeing Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins just stared at Haruhi and exchanged glances at each other. Both understood each other on what they wanted to do. Hikaru grabbed Haruhi and made her sit on a rock, while Kaoru got a dagger and stood behind her. Tamaki noticed and was about to take out his katana until he slipped on ice and fell on his face. The twins and Haruhi just stared and him and waited until he got back up.

"Don't worry about." Hikaru said as he waved his hand at Tamaki.

"We're on your side now." Kaoru adjusted the dagger right and started to cut Haruhi's hair.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked franticly as she saw pieces of her hair falling down on her lap.

"Well your hair is a mess, so we ought to change that." the twins were looking around and adjusting her head so that they can cut her hair right. Haruhi sighed and just waited till they were done. As soon as the finished, Haruhi went to the lake to see how she looked. When she saw herself, she looked like a young man. Well of course she cut off her own hair so she couldn't really complain.

"Well since you guys are done with your chatting I suggest we turn these low thugs into the law enforcement. Tamaki will we continue our journey back to the castle with these two." Kyoya pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru as they were sticking their tongues out to Tamaki.

"Hm….. I say we should so we could keep an eye on them." Tamaki whispered to Kyoya in the ear which created a dark atmosphere around them.

"Hey what are we going to do with these bandits?" the twins said in unison as they poked the bandit's faces.

"I already put a note out for the law enforcement to take them, so we just continue on with our journey." Kyoya smiled while he adjusted his glasses.

"Oi Oi, are you sure they'll know to come here and pick up these men?" Tamaki and the twins asked Kyoya as he sneered evilly. Haruhi came over and tapped on the twins back.

"I didn't help you because I wanted to. I think you guys are better then those thugs, so I'll let you go this time. But if you two ever try to steal my stone away, you'll be sorry." Haruhi glared at them while the twins showed no emotion.

"Well then let's play a game." the twins smiled and came around Haruhi's shoulder. Haruhi questioned them with her eyes as they rested their arms around her.

"If you lose this game," Hikaru started.

"Then we get to go with you guys on your little journey." Kaoru finished his sentence and waited for Haruhi's answer. The group stared at the twins and wondered if they should really do the challenge. Haruhi thought for a moment, trying to see if she could get past the twins with they're game.

"Alright we'll take the challenge." Haruhi declared to the two twins smiling playfully. Tamaki stood there dumbfounded by her answer as Kyoya waited for this silly game to end. The twins kept on switching they positions in a fast pace until the three couldn't keep up. Slowly the twins stood their ground and presented Haruhi the game question.

"Guess which is Hikaru Game!" the twins shouted in unison. Haruhi stared at them with her wide brown eyes as she tried to guess which one of them was Hikaru. Tamaki was freaking out behind her and was getting very annoying to her and Kyoya. She gave a hefty sigh and had to go along with her gut on this choice… hopefully it will be right.

"Hikaru is on my right and Kaoru is on my left." There was a long silence between the two. After waiting, the twins smiled mischievously and wagged their index fingers. Haruhi cocked her head, wondering if she actually got it wrong.

"Bzzzt! That's the wrong answer, so now we get to go with you guys on your journey!" Haruhi smacked her head with her hand and couldn't believe what she just did.

"I can not allow this! You two are not allowed to come back to the palace with us!" Tamaki glared down hard on the twins who were booing at him. Haruhi wonders if she would ever go home at this rate with the delay that is taking up the time.

"C'mon let us go, we'll be useful to you, King~" Tamaki froze as he heard the last word the twins said to him.

"You may come! Ahahaha, this is a wonderful day to get two new recruits!" Tamaki laughed as he caught up with Kyoya and started continuing their way to the palace. Haruhi followed them with the twins flanking her sides, and she wondered if it was good to have them or will they cause more trouble among the group. For now she just wants to know why she must be summoned to the palace and then go back home where her father was waiting for her.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

***DISCLAIMER: I ****DO NOT**** own Ouran high school host club or any of its characters. It all belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

**Chapter 4: Wind and Earth**

The group was traveling along the road, their feet stepping on the gravel and rocks. Hikaru and Kaoru were telling jokes to each other, while Kyoya was telling Tamaki something about what they should do when they arrive to the palace. Haruhi just followed along quietly, looking at the view around her settings. She still couldn't believe that that blockhead was working in the imperial palace.

_Mother, why did this have to happen to me? _Haruhi silently pleaded, and then the twins patted her back to get her attention.

"Hey, Haruhi! We should talk about each other to get to know each other better~" Haruhi just gave them a look while the twins were waiting for a reply. She sighed and gave them an answer.

"I don't see why not." As they were talking about each other, Tamaki noticed right away and joined the trio. Kyoya coughed and waited for the four's attention.

"Well we have arrived now. This is Varona. We are supposed to meet up two people so we shall start there." The group followed Kyoya into the entrance of the village. This village looked the same as Haruhi's home village, the streets were filled with vendors (must be a shopping district), the villagers were all wearing their kimonos while the kids were playing along the roads.

"This looks just like my village." But it wasn't the same. Tamaki came up to her side and pointed at a colorful bird in a pet shop.

"Look Haruhi! Isn't that bird look as beautiful as me?" Haruhi just stared at him with "you've got to be kidding me" look in her face.

"No it doesn't." Haruhi said coldly to him. Tamaki went to a corner crying him a pool of tears, while she was ignoring him she saw a black cat looking at her with its red eyes. There was something strange about the cat, like it seems like he was beckoning her to buy him. Haruhi thought for a moment then asked the shop keeper how much the cat was. After she purchased the kitty, it purred as she stroked its smooth fur.

"You're cute. I guess I'll call you…Sebby." Sebby mewed at her and climbed onto her shoulder. The twins caught up with her and Tamaki, they saw him in a corner and brought him out of it.

"Ah, you got a cat?" Kaoru scratched Sebby's head as Haruhi nodded.

"It's cute." Hikaru agreed with his twin. Tamaki looked at the cat with them, but as the Sebby saw Tamaki, it let out a little growl and stayed where it was. Tamaki had an ominous feeling about the cat but just kept quiet. Kyoya waited for them to catch up and decided to go to a restaurant to rest for a while.

As they went inside, Kyoya noticed a short blonde haired boy sitting with tall black haired man beside him. He fixed his glasses and picked a table out right across from the two. Haruhi sat at the end and set Sebby down on her lap and was deciding what to eat. The blonde boy turned his head and then saw Kyoya, as he finished his cake.

"Kyo-chan. You're here early." The boy smiled a cute Lolita smile which made Haruhi blush at this cuteness. Kyoya and Tamaki exchanged greetings to the two.

"Hunny-san, it is a pleasure to see you here too." Kyoya said politely to the short boy who had a bunny mask on the side of his head. He introduced Haruhi and the twins to Hunny, and Hunny kept his eyes on Haruhi. She wondered if something was on her face. Then Hunny smiled and climbed unto the tall man's shoulders.

"Say Takashi, isn't Haru-chan the one?" Hunny rested his hands on Takashi's short black hair. His reply was a simple nod and started heading out. Hunny looked back and said, "Kyo-chan, Tama-chan we'll be waiting at the hotel so come by later to talk ok?" Hunny waved goodbye and left. As the waitress started taking orders, Haruhi suddenly felt an elemental pressure coming from the area where Hunny-san and Takashi-san left.

After they finished eating, the hotel was right across the restaurant so it was easy to find for them. Haruhi still sensed the elements around the area, but it was calmer like her stone with water. Sebby gave a yawn and slept on her shoulder, she was surprised at the cat that he can keep a firm grip without hurting her. The maids guided the group to a huge room with Hunny and Takashi sitting in the middle with a huge table, which had tea.

"Ah you guys made it!" Hunny finished devouring his cake in his own cute way while Takashi sipped his tea. Kyoya sat down with Tamaki at his side and the others sat down around the table. Kyoya sighed and was going to have to explain to Haruhi and the twins on why they were going to the imperial palace…they might believe him or maybe they will…

"Well I guess I should tell you why you are being called to the imperial palace." Haruhi tensed for she had always wanted to know why he and Tamaki had chosen her to go travel with them. "Each one of us harbors an element. Haruhi, you have water; Hikaru is fire; Kaoru is lightning; Hunny-san is wind; Mori-san is earth; I am dark; and finally Tamaki is light." It got quiet for a while, Haruhi knew about her power but what she didn't know is that these 6 had elemental powers as well!

"That is all we are telling you for now until we reach the palace." Tamaki announced to them. She guessed that the others agreed to accept each other with their element. But she pondered on why they were looking for her and why didn't they look for the twins.

Hunny started speaking with his cute voice, "we were actually expecting just one but then Hika-chan and Kao-chan suddenly appeared, and now we have all of the elements with us." So the twins were new just like her, but how did those two know that we had the elements? Well she used her power in front of them, but what about Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun?

None of this made sense to her, but maybe once they reach the imperial palace it would clear up. Suddenly there was a loud boom noise that shook the whole area, Hunny and Takashi rushed outside to see what the threat was. Haruhi followed them outside and saw a single person standing outside around the rubble. The man's chi was so powerful that the air was vibrating with it. His short brown hair moved with the breeze that blew over him, his clear blue eyes shown with slits inside and stared at her.

"Are you the priestess? Hmph, of course you are, I can sense that power inside you." Haruhi wondered if he was talking about her water powers, but by the way he said power there must have been something else that he was speaking of. Hunny and Takashi stood in front of her and took a stance that looked like martial arts. Tamaki, Kyoya and the twins soon joined to take on the new enemy that has appeared to them.

"What do you want with Haruhi?" Tamaki demanded as he took out his katana, as Kyoya just adjusted his glasses and the twins got out their daggers. Then the man started to laugh at the gang, his laughter made Haruhi shiver from her spine.

"I am here to take that priestess to the master. But why should I tell you? You are just weak, even with the elements you cannot stop the darkness that is consuming everything. Unlike Kyoya's darkness, this darkness is envelops everything is consumes and as it grows slowly, it will destroy this silly sick planet." The blood in Haruhi's ears roared as she was listening to this man's words. The darkness is destroying the planet? What does this mean?

"Well now that we have all of elements together that will change." Kyoya countered the information to the man. Then Kyoya said angrily, "But why are you only aiming to get Haruhi, Seiya?" Seiya smiled as Kyoya said his name, almost like it was humoring that they knew each other.

"As if I would tell you. Now shall we get started?" Seiya took out two katanas and was showing nitoryu. Haruhi concentrated on using water to defeat this man but then Hunny and Takashi already started to throw blows at him. Hunny manipulated the air around their enemy as Takashi stomped the earth then spikes strikes Seiya. Waiting for the dust to clear away, everyone stood their ground. Suddenly dark whips attacked the whole group which threw them off ground, everyone except for herself. Haruhi stared in horror as the others were wounded on the ground.

Seiya stepped towards to her and followed her gaze around her nakama. He sneered and held out his hand to her.

"If you would pleas-." Before he could finish, a huge torrent washed him but he stood his ground. Haruhi glared at him for if he was trying to get her, forget it. She will stay and protect her companions even if it will cost her life. Now angry Seiya was about to take her by force, suddenly a dark fuzzy shape slashed between Haruhi and Seiya. Haruhi recognized the shape and it was Sebby-chan who was glaring and hissing at her enemy.

"Hmph. I'll leave it to you then." Then a dark cloud whisked Seiya away into thin air. Quickly, Haruhi used her healing water to heal the wounds of her friends, as Sebby just stared at the spot Seiya was. Then the kitty jumped onto Haruhi's shoulders and purred loudly as he rubbed her neck. She smiled but that man was still troubling her thoughts. Why did he want her? She was just as special as the others, but he still aimed her yet he didn't attack her. What did this mean?

To be continued.


End file.
